Fellowship of the Dicks
by Mika2
1. Default Chapter

Fellowship of the Dicks  
  
By: Mika (FTLOASuzaku@hotmail.com) Co-sometimes-author: Reirei no miko (Reirei_no_miko@hotmail.com)  
  
Notes:  
  
1) We own nothing 2) We are Poor 3) We do this for fun- if you're offended, stop reading Thank you!  
  
Chapter 1-The Dick  
  
The tower stood ominously in the middle of Isengard. Below hundreds of thousands of Orcs screeched as they toiled endlessly, creating Sarumans' latest work of evil. In the tower, overlooking the plant and Fangorn Forest stood the White Wizard. His gleaming eyes surveyed the furtherment of his Lords' work as he contemplated the most recent passing of events.  
  
Gandalf the Grey had escaped and his Lord was not pleased. The virtuous Grey Wizard had chosen to side with the allies of Middle Earth and before he could be executed, escaped.  
  
Things were not going well.  
  
He needed help.  
  
Walking back into the tower room where the Palentir stood he decided that an outside source of knowledge and power would be needed. And he knew just where to get it. The inhabitants of Middle Earth were always star-gazing but little did they know that around each star were entire colonies of life- forms. And twenty thousand years into the future would be a civilization on a remote planet named Earth.  
  
Why did they matter?  
  
Because the great wizard Tolkien had escaped here, the fool believed that his knowledge of the future could be protected in the folds of time. Little had he suspected that his clever ploy of integrating his knowledge into storybooks on that futuristic planet would spread over the world, filling millions of minds with the story of Middle Earth. And all he had to do was go fetch one such mind and have them tell him the future.  
  
Tolkien had not foreseen that particular twist in events, and he'd dropped a gift right into the one lap that he'd done so much to protect it from.  
  
Saruman stood before his Palentir and stretched out his hand, this upcoming spell would be difficult and he needed his Lords' approval before attempting it.  
  
* * * *  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm putting on the dress!"  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
"Hey, I've got two Café Mochas, a box of Timbits and three peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, who's hungry?"  
  
"Coffee!"  
  
"Sierra, what the hell would you do without Timmies?"  
  
"Die, Lizzie, I'd die a very painful death."  
  
"You're being just a little bit melodramatic, eh?"  
  
Sierra rolled her eyes, it was a common thing for Beth to call her melodramatic when it was obvious the red-head was the true drama-queen of their circle. Nicole, their food bearer sat down heavily and passed out their orders. Taking a long pull of her coffee, two sugars and one cream, Nickey snuck a Tim Bit from Lizzie while snatching a chocolate chunk from Sierra.  
  
"We were going to go wrestle Lizzie into that dress over there in the window." Sierra pointed lazily at a Victorian style dress.  
  
Nicole glanced at it vaguely and shrugged, "Sea, I thought you were the one with the costume party to go to."  
  
Sierra sighed heavily, "Yeah, but Lizzie looks so much better in costume, she can go instead."  
  
"It's *your* big date, weren't you telling me about that romantic rendez- vous you had?" Lizzie quipped.  
  
"Men are pigs." Sierra said dryly, "all of them, from everywhere, all men are pigs."  
  
"Elves aren't!" Lizzie clapped, a smile brightening her face, "You'll just have to marry and elf!"  
  
"Sorry, I seem to be misunderstood, anything with a DICK is a pig."  
  
Nicole lifted an eyebrow and took another swig of coffee. After they were finished the girls went into the store and Elizabeth, their red-headed drama-queen tried on the dress. "So what do you think?" she exclaimed happily twirling for them.  
  
Nicole ran a hand through her blue-streaked hair, "I think we've got a hockey game in twenty minutes. I will not miss Toronto getting smashed by Montreal because you're stuck in another dress."  
  
"You're no fun, Nickey!" Lizzie pouted cutely all while turning around to change back.  
  
* * * *  
  
The power swirled around his open palm slowly opening a blackened gate before him. Beyond he saw the man that his lord desired him to capture. An easy target, there was no willpower, no fight and certainly no struggle ahead. He stepped up and through the portal, the spell taking him to his target effortlessly.  
  
"What the fuck?" greeted his ears, and although the meaning of the words escaped him he could only imagine they were some sort of curse given the tone of voice with which they were said.  
  
He stepped forward, his targets arm in his hand, he gripped it tightly, frowning at the other men nearby. "This is mine now, leave."  
  
The captive said something he didn't catch and struggled futilely, attempting to pull away, it was all very cute.  
  
The other pests looked at each other and back to him in something that should have resembled anger but looked more like constipation. "You are not taking her anywhere." One said, blue eyes flashing. "Especially not while we're around."  
  
"Nickey he's got a staff!" his captive said, struggling all the more.  
  
"So he's a possessive mental case, where's mall security?"  
  
"Coming this way, Liz, we'll get him off you."  
  
"I am Saruman the White, there is nothing you pathetic creatures can do, she's coming with me."  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence. He charged his spell just as an elbow met his ribcage painfully. An arm found it's way to his jugular as he toppled backwards, his hand still clutching his target and his staff still glowing brightly. A burning pain ripped up his crotch as he felt the heel of a foot connect there even as he sent out his staff with a swing. He felt blood from his fingernails ripping into his captives arm even as she with the help of her friend tried to pull from his grip. The last of the three was dodging his staff as it swung left right and center out to hit everything it could.  
  
The spell was charged.  
  
His staff made contact with the side of one mans face even as she grabbed it and twisted it from his grip, there was a flash of light, a sick crunch of bones grinding and the hard contact of unforgiving marble floor meeting flesh. His mind was hazy, he was back beside his Palentir, staff-less, captive-less and sporting a broken wrist.  
  
His Lord would not be pleased. 


	2. the dicks with pointy ears

Fellowship of the Dicks  
  
By: Mika (FTLOSuzaku@hotmail.com) Co-sometimes-author: Reirei no miko (Reirei_no_miko@hotmail.com)  
  
Notes:  
  
1) We own nothing 2) We are Poor 3) We do this for fun- if you're offended, stop reading 4) Thought can be found between // and // k? Thank you!  
  
Chapter 2- The Dicks with Pointy Ears  
  
Elrond was not expecting to be rained on. Or for that matter to be happily enjoying dinner at one moment and to have his lap full of hysterically crying man the next.  
  
He was not impressed with the Valars sense of humour.  
  
Or with the man that was occupying his lap space.  
  
"WHERE AM I, WHAT AM I DOING HERE, WHO ARE YOU, I WANNA GO HOME, THAT WAS THE SCARIEST THING EVER AND DEAR LORD DO YOU HAVE.........pointy ears?"  
  
"Lord Elrond are you......." Gandalf stopped mid-way through the great doors to the dining area, "well?"  
  
Behind the Grey Wizard stopped both of Elronds sons and a company of royal guards.  
  
Elrond looked at the man in his lap and back up at the wizard, "I assume you can explain this?" he asked dryly.  
  
Gandalf looked at the girl who was just coming to terms with being in an Elf's lap. "Maybe, before you say anything, I should move." She said with a weak smile. She quickly jumped off, stumbling when a wave of nausea overtook her and tripped over her Victorian dress.  
  
Elrond, quick on his feet (R: duh; M: Shh!) caught her swiftly and aided her to a kneeling position on the floor. "Are you ill?"  
  
"I just fell from a different world into your lap- do you think I'm well?" she snapped, holing her head in pain. "Advil? Anyone, Advil?"  
  
"You call for your love, my Lady?" Elohir asked from just inside the rooms entrance.  
  
"No, for drugs..... herbs?"  
  
"I've never heard of such herbs, but I can cure what ails you." Elrond said quietly.  
  
Gandalf knelt on the other side of her saying, "You may in just a moment," he glanced down at her arm and frowned. " First, I would ask your name and the manner in which you acquired this abrasion." He asked quietly, looking into her eyes. Elrond seemed to have just noticed the hurt and grimaced.  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Ann Ashling and I got this from the White Wizard." She said in a clear voice, even as her hands began to tremble.  
  
"Tell me what happened." Gandalf requested, handing her a beading cup of water.  
  
She took a sip, cleared her throat and closed her eyes to better remember everything. "We were shopping, I'd just come out of the changing room in a band new dress when there was a flash of light. Before I could turn around I felt someone grasp my arm. My best friend Nicole cursed and before I knew what was happening an old man was saying I belonged to him." Knowing where she was and to whom she was speaking Elizabeth tried to watch the words she used knowing they wouldn't understand most of them. She continued shakily, "my friends refused to let him take me and fought against him. He cast a spell and as my friends were trying to free me I arrived here....... where are my friends?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head, "You need to try and remember if your friends were touching him at the time."  
  
"Yes, one was gripping his staff and the other was holding my hand."  
  
Gandalf turned to Elrond, "You may heal her now, and perhaps help her to calm down."  
  
"What about my friends?" Lizzie cried after the wizards retreating back.  
  
He turned to look at her, his blue eyes clouded over with concern, "I'll search for them."  
  
* * * *  
  
First the attacks on the northern border, then the threat of Mordor told by the Lady herself, then having to deal with his brothers, and now..........*this*.  
  
Haldir of Lorien was not having a good day. Even after all the trouble he'd gone through the morn and throughout the afternoon he had to deal with this, a trespasser. He would have killed it immediately if it were not for Rumil holding him back. His arrow tensed even as he glared over his shoulder at his brother. "And why *shouldn't* I dispose of it?"  
  
Orophin sighed, "We don't know if it is a trespasser or simply in need of help, brother. You can't just shoot it."  
  
"And why not? I shoot everything else that trespasses in these lan- don't touch it!" Haldir snapped, swatting his brother's hand away from the curiously sprawled out life form in the dirt. "You don't know where it's -been-!"  
  
Orophin looked from what he assumed was a man face first in the dirt up to his elder brother. "It is not an animal."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
  
"It looks to be in pain, hurt, lost......... have you no heart?" Rumil asked from where he stood off to one side.  
  
"Fine, fine," with a haughty wave of his hand Haldir gave a disgusted sigh, "turn it over."  
  
Gingerly Orophin grabbed one shoulder and pulled the man over so it lay on it's back. "My Lord? My Lord?" he asked, shaking the shoulder slightly to get a response.  
  
Respond it did. "Five more minutes? I swear I'll get up, just give me five more minutes......" it croaked, raising a hand to swipe at flyaway hair.  
  
"Minute?" the brothers looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"You see, " Haldir lifted his nose, "An animal, can't even speak common."  
  
"My Lord," Orophin shook a little harder, "My Lord you must awaken now."  
  
The man turned over with a groan, exposing a bright and bleeding burn on one side of it's face. "Ow."  
  
"My Lord, you're hurt!" Rumil exclaimed immediately reaching for healing herbs.  
  
"Like a bitch too." The man grimaced as it got to it's elbows, still covered in mud.  
  
Haldir grunted, "that's the second incomprehensible thing it's said. I say we kill it."  
  
The mans' eyes cracked open for the first time to see Haldir looming over it. "Damn, you're tall. And nasty. And you're wearing tights.......are you Robin Hood?"  
  
"No, I am Lord Haldir of Lothlorien guardian of the golden woods and I'm losing my patience. Tell me your name, where you are from and what you are doing in our wood."  
  
"Wood?" the man finally looked around, trees, trees, three tall blonds and more trees. She pinched herself. Twice. "Where am I?"  
  
"I have said you are in the Golden Woods of Lothlorien."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Orophin stepped up and offered the man a hand up while saying, "An elfin dwelling by the name of Lothlorien, have you never heard of these woods."  
  
"I haven't covered the middle east in geography class yet."  
  
"We haven't heard of Middle East, but we are in Middle-Earth."  
  
"Where?" now standing the man steadied himself on his feet.  
  
The three elves stepped back in shock. "You see, the poor creature has hit it's head much harder then we thought, let's put it out of it's misery." Haldir brandished another arrow.  
  
Rumil grabbed it and put it in his own quiver, "Will you stop trying to kill him?"  
  
Orophin from the mans' side jumped as it swayed on it's feet, "are you alright?"  
  
"Dandy." Came the reply even as it fell forward.  
  
Right for Haldir.  
  
Out of sheer reflex and not pure kindness did Haldir stretch out his hands to stop a fall to the ground. Out of shock did his hands remain firmly planted, one on each side of the mans' chest. Taking a slow deep breath Haldir muttered, "It's no Lord."  
  
Both brothers, confused, leaned forward to hear the rest, but upon seeing their brothers' hands cupped over an obviously not-quiet-so-flat chest shared a grin. "Who'da thought? She's a girl."  
  
They caught her even as Haldir yanked his hands away to let her fall back into the mud. "That's no way to treat a Lady you've had your way with Brother."  
  
"When I see a Lady I'll treat her the way she deserves, that mud rat is nothing but a pain in my immortal side which we will be depositing just outside our woods." He brushed off his hands. //Haldir.// Galadriels' sing- song voice resounded in his head, //are you in possession of a burned young female mortal at the moment?//  
  
//Yes, My Lady.//  
  
//Good, bring her here I wish to meet our new guest.//  
  
This was not Haldirs day.  
  
* * * *  
  
//ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyday........ I'm here, in a valley, with horses, a wizards staff and shopping bags....... I don't stick out like a sore thumb at all........ I see a BIG stone castle up there, and I have a sinking suspicion that that old geezer back in the mall wasn't joking about being Saruman the White.// Nicole stopped to take a breath, gazing at what she could only assume to be Helms Deep in front of her, //fuck// she picked back up the staff humming to herself if only to pass the time. //I'm off to se the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz.//  
  
It took her all of three hours to reach it, and upon doing so remember that in order to come in she needed to have a story about who was attacking her. // I had a fight with the White Wizard and look I stole his staff!..... no that won't work, try again..... I'm from another world and landed here just this morning! No, that won't work either, they'll lock you up. Ohkay, um....... Orcs killed my family and I'm a..... shit..... I'm a damsel in fuckin' distress and I need a shitload of help and to HELL with prince charming I WANNA GO HOME! I can also cook, clean and I know first aid so please don't kick me out...... That sounds good, let's go.//  
  
She gave her story (M: Minus the curses) to the gate guard and was given entrance. After finding a cot tucked away in what was called the 'woman's tower' and putting down all of her things in what seemed to be a safe niche she went looking for answers. She found them. //This IS Middle Earth, I AM in Rohan, the Fellowship SHOULD be joining us in a few months and......that guy is staring at me awfully funny.......I really don't like that I really shouldn't wear pants here but TO HELL with etiquette, I will wear what I please and oh-// "What are you staring at?" //much better, that's right Asshole, keep your tongue in your mouth and your eyes where they belong. I guess I need to DO something here though....... hmmmmmmmm first aid should be of use, and I think I'll start with talking to -that- doctor about herbs and others things used for healing here, may as well make myself useful until someone helpful comes along.//  
  
She knew he was staring at her, watching her leave, but what to do? How often did you see a young woman dressed in pants healing people?  
  
Helms Deep saw a lot of it over the next few months.  
  
A/N: So ah, what do you think eh? More Canadian jokes and funny powers coming up soon. A little angst (R: A lot of angst) and humour, love and hate and all that good stuff that makes a good fic! See ya soon! 


	3. Soon to be named the fellowship of the d...

Fellowship of the Dicks  
  
By: Mika (FTLOASuzaku@hotmail.com) Co-sometimes-author: Reirei no miko (Reirei_no_miko@hotmail.com)  
  
Notes:  
  
1) We own nothing 2) We are Poor 3) We do this for fun- if you're offended, stop reading 4) Thought can be found between // and // k? Thank you!  
  
Chapter 3- Soon to be Named the Fellowship of the Dicks  
  
The food had been soft, the bath had been warm and her cuts and bruises tenderly cared for. She'd been brushed, combed, make-uped, pampered and all in all treated like a queen. When the time had come to be dressed she'd hadn't the heart to tell the Elves 'no' to the gorgeous silk dress they'd put on her and the satin slippers she was padding around in. //I am in heaven!// she sang following her escort down the hall. They came to a large set of doors and her escort knocked politely.  
  
"Come in!" Lizzie knew the voice even before she saw the wizard seated in the airy room on a chair in front of a table set for wine. Gandalf stood to greet her even as the servant ducked out with a bow.  
  
"You look to be in better health My Lady." Gandalf smiled offering her a seat.  
  
"Thank you." she sat down and noticed that the table was set for two more.  
  
"Lord Elrond and Lord Aragorn will be joining us momentarily." He offered her a glass which she politely refused choosing to stay sharp witted in such a position. Another knock, "come in!" called the wizard again rising once more. Lizzie rose to her feet and greeted the elf and man as they entered the room and sat around the small table reaching for their wine even as Gandalf lit his pipe and puffed quietly a moment. Lizzie waited for someone to say something knowing it was impolite for a woman to speak first, she cleared her throat pointedly not wanting to offend but pointedly uncomfortable and allowing it to show in her body language.  
  
"If your friends, " Gandalf said slowly, "are emitting the same dark aura as you then I have located them in both Lothlorien and Helms Deep."  
  
"Lothlorien? Who's there? Nickey at least understands elven custom and knows how to behave but Sierra? She'll get herself killed! And having a dark aura isn't giving either of them points! Are they alright?" nearly hysterical with fear Lizzie was leaned forward as if the closer she got to the wizard, the faster he'd answer her questions.  
  
"They are both well. Neither have been killed, for the moment."  
  
"For the mo-"  
  
"Please calm yourself. I need to know if you've acquired any strange powers since you touched Saruman the White."  
  
Lizzie stopped, "Powers?" she thought a moment. "No."  
  
Gandalf took a long drag of his pipe, "Yet. You will soon."  
  
Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "How soo-" she jerked as if electrocuted, a surge of power jumping into her veins and making her tingle from head to toe. The room blacked out, spun and stopped just in front of a face. "YOU!" she cried, throwing up her hand as if to hit the face- the face of Saruman, the old man from the mall. It hung in her vision a moment longer even as she scratched and lashed out at it.  
  
It faded.  
  
She blinked, panting. "I saw...... I saw Saruman, I saw his face right in front of mine! He was watching me! He........" she stopped long enough to see Aragorn nursing a newly shining left cheekbone. "I'm going to guess that I hit you and not him?" He nodded sourly. "Sorry." She squeaked. "Why?" she turned to Gandalf who was still in his seat and not kneeling by her chair like Aragorn, trying to help.  
  
"I assumed that because Saruman gave you your power it would connect you with him. You were his original target right? He was after you. As such, he is tracking you, stalking you so to speak."  
  
"You really know how to make a girl comfortable you know that?"  
  
"Let me explain. Five hundred years ago a wizard named Tolkien lived-"  
  
"Wait!" Lizzie jumped in, "Tolkien is an author back home! Not some wizard!"  
  
"May I continue? Thank you. Tolkien was a very powerful wizard who could see the future. He took on an apprentice named Saruman with whom he shared a great many of his visions. But Saruman turned to Sauron and Tolkien was asked to join their side. He refused and instead left this world knowing his knowledge would only lead to harm. And so he went into the future, on your world and published his books, I do believe they are named the Lord of the Rings, correct?"  
  
Lizzie nodded dumbly.  
  
Gandalf continued, "Sauron kept track of all of this and I believe that he told Saruman where to find your world. Because of your knowledge and lack of will you were the ideal candidate to become a prophet for the Dark Lord. Because of the intervention of your friends I believe that the spell Saruman cast to bring you back here was fumbled. As such, you came here, to where I am, and your friends to Lothlorien where the lady Galadriel resides and people in need in Helms' Deep. You are connected with the Dark Lord and his servant now and every time they seek you out and find you, you will feel it. There is also a possibility that you will be able to reverse the process and find them as well."  
  
Lizzie let out a great whoosh of air. "I'll sleep so well at night knowing this, thank you." she snipped sarcastically.  
  
Elrond spoke up, "Gandalf and I have spoken and although it seems that you are aware of the future we would wish you keep it to yourself, knowing the future could complicate life for everyone. As well the fellowship will be leaving as soon as the Mirkwood Elves return. We would keep you safe by keeping you here under the guise of an Elven Princess to keep the Dark Lord from finding you."  
  
"Wait, wait........ I have the opportunity to show up in Middle Earth right before the Fellowship takes off and you want me to stay here? This is supposed to be some grand fan fic where I get to travel! And one more thing, not only do I not LOOK elven, but I'm no princess!"  
  
"Tell me about it." Aragorn muttered.  
  
"Want me to punch you again?" Lizzie snapped, waving her fist around clumsily.  
  
"I will cast a spell to turn you Elven until I remove it and you have a great deal of time to learn to become a princess."  
  
"And my sons will help you." Elrond said.  
  
"Willingly?"  
  
"It took some persuading."  
  
Aragorn choked as Elrond sent him a nasty look.  
  
"Why can't you just send me home?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head, "All three of you must be together and the force holding you here must be taken care of before you can return to your home."  
  
"So, send out elven messengers to Helms Deep and Lothlorien to get my friends here and send the Fellowship to kill Saruman, bada bing bada boom, done!" at the three skeptical looks she shrugged sheepishly, "well the concept is simple enough! Um, easier said then done I suppose?"  
  
Elrond pursed his lips, "Quite."  
  
Lizzie sighed and placed her hands on her lap, " Fine.you do your hocus pocus and I'll stay here." // Great, I'm actually in Middle Earth and I can't even go with the fellowship, how completely unfair!// She watched Gandalf place his staff in front of her and flinched, noting his frown, she shrugged. "I've had Saruman's staff waved in front of me, sorry if I'm not jumping for joy at seeing another one." At Gandalf's nod, he placed the tip against her forehead and started to mutter an incantation of sorts.  
  
Elrond and Aragorn backed away.  
  
Lizzie had a distinct feeling that it wasn't because they needed to stretch their legs.  
  
She felt a slow heat start to wrap around her body, like a snake curling around her legs, waist, arms and torso. Then, as though it had entered her, it felt as though she was being stretched. Her heart started to beat faster, her breathing had gone ragged and her eyes where losing focus.  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
She fainted.  
The first thing she noted was that there was an annoying ringing in her ears....she groaned, well, tried to groan. The sound that passed her lips was almost musical......MUSICAL?! Her eyes snapped open and came into super focus to see Gandalf standing over her, along with Elrond and Aragorn. She through herself into a sitting position and held her head as a wave of nausea hit her once more. She'd been doing that a lot. Rivendell must be bad for her health......  
  
" I believe it has worked." Gandalf noted with a smile. Elrond looked like he was trying to catch flies and.........so was Aragorn for that matter.  
  
"Close your mouths." Was that *her* voice?? She placed a hand over her mouth, then, slowly, realization came over her. She squeaked and placed her hands over her ears..her pointy ears. She looked down, the elven dress was too short.....no, her legs where to long. "Holy shit!" She snapped, eyes going wide.  
  
"?es, it is definitely her. No other female of my people would have spoken in that fashion." Elrond said dryly, rising to stand up. Aragorn, who had closed his mouth by that point, held out his hand and Lizzie quickly took it. When she was pulled up, she had to keep her hand on his arm to keep from falling back down. "Geese, not even my heels where this bad......"  
  
All three chose not to ask what 'heels' where.  
  
"I believe that the first part of our plan is now in motion. Now then, Elizabeth-"  
  
"Liz or Lizzie, please. I hate when people say my full name, it's too.......formal." She shrugged and Gandalf seemed to be the only one to understand why a woman would hate for her name to be formal.  
  
"Lizzie, Aragorn needs to know what your friends look like so he can return them to Isengard, where the spell should be performed." Gandalf said, noting with wry amusement that she was barely paying any attention to him. But as soon as her friends came up, her head snapped to attention and he her had full focus.  
  
"Right, well considering how the gods always have a sense of humour, 'cause they have nothing better to do, I'd take a wager and say that Sea is stuck in Lothlorien." Lizzie noted two blank stares. "Riiight, so anyway, She's 5'7 with-" She got another blank stare from the ranger. "Okayyy, she's tall for a girl, has blue eyes and curly auburn hair. You'll know her cause she'll most likely jump you......no wait, that's Nickey, Sea will jump Legolas. She's partly psychotic you see, so when she jumps the elf, you catch her k?" By that point both Elrond and Aragorn where thinking that all people from the other world where partly insane, but they chose not to comment.  
  
Gandalf was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Lizzie continued. "Anyway, then there's Nickey. She talks to herself, so when you see a young girl babbling curses, you'll know it's her. She'll most likely be wearing pants and a shirt, so if you're not sure it's her, just ask her to where a dress. After the person is dead, you'll know it was her. She's also very tall, has blue in her hair......no she is not a demon......last time I checked anyway......and has green eyes." Lizzie looked at the ranger and noted that he looked almost terrified.  
  
"Surely you jest milady....."He asked, eyes hopeful. She just looked at him and Aragorn was starting to reconsider volunteering to help the young girl find her 'friends'. By Elbereth, they where mad!  
  
"Thanks Aragorn, you sure are nice and all volunteering to help me out."  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat and said with a clear voice, "I do believe that the royal court is waiting for you milady." Lizzie's smirk faded and she gave him a glare.  
  
"You're joking, right?" He smirked in turn. She glared back. Elrond cleared his throat. Gandalf noticed that no one was moving. "Well, then, Lithuiel lord Elohir and lord Elladan are waiting to meet their future bride."  
  
"WHAT!?" surprisingly it was not Lizzie who had cried out, by lord Elrond himself. Lizzie had just lost her voice, she settled for spluttering.  
  
"You told not of such an arrangement Mithrandir! You said that it was not permanent, now you say that.......that......" Then Elrond realized that Gandalf -had- said what he had been planning, but not in those such words. In shock, the lord of Rivendell fell to his chair and shook his head. "My sons are not going to like this......by Elbereth...."  
Authors comment: hehehe, can't WAIT to see what the sons have to say about this eh? Well, I love to hear what you think. -smile 


End file.
